


The Fibonacci Sequence

by Buzzie_enigma



Series: The Statistical Probability of Love [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, Angst, Be aware of chapter warnings, Different types of family, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, IVF, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Medication, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Raising children, Seizures, Sequel, Soulmates, Trying for children, new home, new start, therapy dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzie_enigma/pseuds/Buzzie_enigma
Summary: In a world that never sleeps, new life begins and ends in a single moment.Attempting to leave their old life behind them, Alec and Magnus are finally happy. Living in the home they always dreamed about, can they ever stop running from the shadows that once threatened them?With the familiar warmth of an angel watching them, is their string of bad luck finally over?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Statistical Probability of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624288
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. The Long way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 'The Fibonacci Sequence'! I've decided to write this as a sequel to 'The Butterfly Effect' but while it is a sequel, they can be read independently. If you choose not to read the prequel and need anything clarified then please don't hesitate to leave a comment. I'll try and answer the best I can.  
> This fic will also feature strong medical themes, so read chapter warnings, but it will feature more heavily along fertility storylines and raising different kinds of families.  
> If any of you would like to tweet along, the hashtag is #F2Fic. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> "Sometimes, home is simply a heartbeat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm adding a song for each chapter of this fic if you'd like to listen along. Each one will be specifically chosen to go with its chapter so I hope you enjoy the addition if you do <3
> 
> Song for Chapter 1:[ "A Million Dreams."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJ9GYswlzsI&list=PLNBxsbSyz1G0Fp6P1sHINlqz7NaDb-6a9&index=2&t=0s)

A single thought went through Magnus’ mind as he drove his car down the coastal rounds, his sunglasses on his head and music blaring through the car radio. His arm was hung out the window, his fingers splayed to catch the salty breeze; a huge grin on his face.

“You know what?! After everything we’ve been through, we’ve needed this start over! We got to rebuild our lives how we wanted, right?!” 

He turned his head as he gripped the wheel, the ocean to his right. “Oh!” he laughed, “let me get that for you.” He pressed the button down on his door and the window rolled down slowly. “Go for it! Feel the air on your face!” Honey moved over in her seat and shook her ears, her pink tongue hanging out sideways. Magnus whooped excitedly as his faithful companion stood up on the door handle and stuck her head out. “See?! It’s good, right?!” He nodded as he put his eyes back on the road, speaking quietly under his breath. “Life is good, girl. Life. Is. Good.”

Honey’s ears whipped back as she held her nose up, smelling the ocean current on the air. Magnus glanced over as the music hummed around him, holding on to the wheel with one hand. He stuck his own head out, shaking it as he laughed and imitated his best friend next to him. “You’re right! Ahaha! This is great!”

Magnus grinned as he sat back down in his seat, still feeling the breeze between his fingers. The house was just a little further up the road and he brushed his hair back as they pulled up the long drive. A large expanse of lawn extended over the right hand side and the path leading up to the house was lined by tall trees that were already in full bud.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Magnus glanced to his side as Honey still continued to look out of her window, the reflective tape on her red harness shining. He couldn’t quite believe that five years had passed since himself and Alec had first laid eyes on their house. Barely adults, nervous about the uncertain future and what it would bring.

Of course, a few additions had been made to their lives over the last few years, but one thing that had never changed was the love they had for one another.

Magnus pulled the car onto the gravelled area that sat at the front of the house. He’d only been out to get a few things but had expected Alec to beat him home. They had planned a nice evening for the two of them and so, Magnus laughed to himself, wondering if he should text Alec and tell him punctuality was a sexy trait and that he should hurry up.

Tyre marks signalled the spot where their other car usually was parked. Magnus’ sports car was impeccably well kept with nice leather interiors. Alec’s on the other hand…

Magnus looked up to the house, taking in the potted flowers by the door, the welcome mat on the ground and the sight into the kitchen window in front of him; a tray of cookies cooling on the counter. He gestured to Honey to pull her head in and rolled up both of their windows. After pulling his keys from the ignition, his face screwed up and he turned to see what had been digging into him for the past few minutes. He laughed softly to himself, mumbling Honey’s release command as he pulled her harness over his head, the ring of a pink pacifier now held in his mouth.

“Go on,” he mumbled, popping open Honey’s door to let her out. She jumped out excitedly, running over to wait by Magnus and Alec’s front door. Magnus reached behind the front seats, trying not to spill his groceries out of two brown paper bags. Still holding the pacifier in his mouth, he reached over to the seat next to him, trying not to show a wide grin as he flipped open the little shoebox. The black boots inside were a tiny version of his own, three red gems on the side. He closed the lid again and balanced them on top of his bag of groceries, thankful that he was having a good day with his arm and wouldn’t need to do two trips. After checking in the mirror that he was presentable, he climbed out, using his side to close the door and repeating with the one he had opened for Honey.

There were a few steps up to the front door and Magnus adjusted the things in his hands as he walked up them quickly. There was no reason for rushing but sometimes he found a simple joy in being healthy with nothing holding him back.

As he reached the last step, Magnus’ phone started ringing from his back pocket. He growled in frustration, his mouth and hands still occupied for all the wrong reasons. The song was Alec’s favourite piece of classical music and Magnus bobbed his head, turning once before he could set his stuff down. One of the bags tipped up as he pulled the pacifier from his mouth, reaching for his phone. An apple dropped out and Honey bumped it with her nose. “Go on then,” Magnus mumbled. He pressed the green button on his phone as he tried to grab the right key and Honey picked up the apple; her soft mouth not even making a dent. She wagged her tail and jumped around excitedly as Magnus screwed up his face, the phone going straight to voicemail. He leaned down to stroke Honey’s ears before sliding his key into the front door.

Magnus let Honey go first, the green apple shining in her mouth. He followed behind her, lifting his bags and the shoebox to set them down on the kitchen Island.

Magnus’ eyes widened at the sight of his living room and kitchen. Understandably, he’d had a few cake orders to fill in and had been occupied the past few days; plus he’d been needed to work at the school, but he hadn’t realised how much the place needed to be cleaned.

Stepping over a pile of building blocks, he grabbed the can of fish food that was on the counter. He phoned Alec back again, walking over to shake the container into the large tank that stood next to the bookshelf. Him and Alec had never really been ones for watching the TV that was up on the wall of the living area, preferring a novel each or to sit and talk in the kitchen. However, they often enjoyed sitting there and watching the numerous goldfish swimming around. The smaller members of the family loved them just as much.

As the speaker declared that Alec’s phone had gone to voicemail again, Magnus looked up in defeat, picking up several drawings off the kitchen floor before pinning them back up on the fridge.

“What do you think, girl? Ah, well, I suppose it’s nice to have a home that looks lived in.” Honey tilted her head as she lay on the tiles, crunching her apple between her teeth. “Yes, I suppose we better pick a few things up before someone falls.” Magnus quirked his eyebrows. "Plus me and your dad have some business to attend to tonight and I'd like things to be… presentable. Don't you agree?" 

Magnus walked back into the living area, picking up a pile of stackable cups and a spinning top on the way. He found three and a half pairs of shoes and piled them in his arms as he pushed a small, blue ride-along bike out of the walk way.

Just as Magnus had gathered a handful of hairbands, his phone buzzed again from his pocket. Accepting defeat, he threw the collection he had gathered onto the sofa.

“Hey, Magnus. It’s Max.”

Magnus held the phone under his chin, strolling over to the wine rack to pull out a bottle. He didn’t know where Alec was but Magnus was about to start cooking a fancy dinner for them both and Alec was now definitely running late. The week had been a long one, understandably, and every night for the past five days, they had both crashed into their bed upstairs and promptly fallen asleep with barely a kiss goodnight.

“Max, it’s not-” There was a pop as Magnus pulled the cork out. “-That I’m not happy to hear from you, but why do you currently have my fiance’s phone?”

There was a murmur in the background and the sound of a seat being kicked. “Hey! Quit it!” Max paused. “Oh, Alec picked me up from school. He wants to know if you’re cooking dinner.”

Magnus laughed quietly, feeling slightly less than amused as he poured some of the red wine into one of the glasses. It was an old que that he was used to by now. Especially helpful when one was expecting a romantic evening with the other and little feet were going to imminently arrive on the doorstep.

_Pants on. We’ve got company tonight._

Magnus downed what was in the glass. It wasn’t strong, but enough to get him through what he wanted to say. He set the bottle to the side and started hunting in his shopping bag for juice boxes.

“Oh, I don’t know, Max,” Magnus chuckled as he put the container of salmon in the fridge. He closed the fridge door and started looking in the cupboard above for both a jar of hotdogs and a tin of pasta shapes. “How many of the charge are we responsible for tonight?”

***

As Alec came to a stop, he glanced up at Magnus’ childhood home. It had recently been painted and was a different colour from what he remembered. _Has the ledge above the door always been this low?_ He had certainly never imagined Asmodeus’ keen eye for design including a pink playhouse on the front lawn. He’d stepped over one of the little trikes on the way, wondering if he himself had ever been small enough to fit on one. Alec supposed he must have at some point.

Alec tapped on the door with the back of his finger. Lily always told him that he was welcome to come and go as he pleased but he still felt it was courteous to knock. At least in case he woke someone up.

After waiting for the shout to come in, Alec pushed the handle down slowly. He laughed to himself, remembering how during an extremely hot makeout session when they were teenagers, Magnus had thrown the door open and broken the handle from the outside. Boy, that one had been fun to explain.

As Alec walked in, taking in the familiar surroundings, he noticed Lily who was in the kitchen area, wiping down the counter.

Alec dug in his pocket and pulled out a silver object. He supposed it was a spanner, silver and flat, albeit a different shape. “One, babygate spanner- thing. As requested.” Lily set her cloth down and walked over, taking the object from Alec. They kissed each other’s cheeks before Lily hugged him tightly, going on to her tiptoes to put her arms around his neck. “How are you, Lily?”

Lily laughed softly as she let Alec go, moving to put the spanner on the counter. She rubbed her face as she searched the kitchen draw for something to tie her hair back. “Great. A bit worn out.”

Alec held out his hand. “That’s why I’m here.”

“How was work? Or was your day off today?”

“Work was fine, And no, my day off is the day after tomorrow.” Alec smiled. “Me and Magnus are going to have a relaxing day at home, I think.”

“That’s good.” Lily rubbed his arm affectionately. Sometimes it’s needed. Do you want a coffee?”

Alec went to answer and there was an excited shout from the top of the stairs as he laughed. “No, Max and Lucas are in the car with Mylo.”

Alec remained in the kitchen while Lily walked up to open the gate at the top of the stairs. She shouted down although Alec couldn’t see her. “Are you sure you don’t mind having her tonight?”

“No, not at all. The more, the merrier. Magnus will be thrilled.” Alec cocked his head from where he stood by the counter. His back was turned but he couldn’t help but grin at the tiny found of feet running across the living room floor. There was more giggling from behind him and Alec put his hands on his waist. “Hmm, who could that be?”

Alec turned around and looked down at the sassy two year old, although she was closer to three than two now. Brie imitated him perfectly, smirking as she put her hands on her waist and then pointed. “Awic! You’re late!”

“Ambriel!” There was warning in Lily’s voice as she adjusted the two dark buns on Brie’s head. “Is that how we talk to Uncle Alec?”

Alec laughed softly, leaning down so Brie could promptly pounce on him. “It’s fine. She keeps us all in check, doesn’t she?”

Lily raised her eyebrows as if to say ‘that’s an understatement,’ and went to sort out her daughter’s backpack. She had been a bit of a shock to all of them, and As certainly had never imagined having another child, but everyone was besotted with her. Alec had also expected Magnus to maybe be a bit jealous when she had been born, or at least have to get used to her, but they’d become an informidable double act right away, right down to their coordinated clothes. Even though Magnus often got asked if she was his, he was more than happy to correct them and proudly tell them that Brie was his little sister.

Lily gathered up a few more things and carried Brie’s bag over. “Are you sure there’s nothing else you want to take with you?”

Alec shook his head, taking the bag. He lifted Brie up, balancing her on his hip as she laughed. “Ohh! I think there’s more than enough toys at ours. Don’t you agree?”

Brie giggled into her hand and her eyes went wide as her head snapped around. “Wuncle Awic got candy?”

“No, no candy. Your big brother is making you food and he’ll get all grumpy. We don’t want that, do we?” Brie threw her head back in laughter, shaking her head. “Remind me again,” Alec laughed, adjusting Brie on his side as he carried her, “how did we get lumbered all these kids on one night?”

As they reached the door, Alec stepped over the edge and turned to Lily. She handed Alec Brie’s bag and he laced his arm through the handle.

“It’s good practice,” Lily kissed his cheek and squished it sightly in her two fingers, “for when you have your own.”

“I guess it is.” Alec smiled shyly as Brie put her arms around his neck. 

“Say hi to Magnus for me, okay? I’ll ring for Brie’s bed time.”

“Sure. Brie, say bye to Mommy.”

Brie lifted her head and waved as Lily kissed her gently. “Bye, Mommy.”

“What are you going to do with yourself while As is at work?” Alec tossed Brie up slightly.

Lily yawned. “I’m going to have a bath and a nap.”

After several more goodbyes and Lily kissing Brie’s head one more time, Alec set off, back down the drive with the little girl in his arms. Brie had been quiet for a few moments and narrowed her eyes at Alec. He gulped nervously before her face lit up in a toothy grin.

“Mommy’s gone! Bwie can has candy now!”

***

“I’m sure these are full of additives. I told Alec specifically, to give me a warning when he’s bringing the kids around so I can make something from scratch. What do you think?” Magnus looked down to the floor with the jar of hotdogs in his hand. Honey was holding her dinner bowl in her mouth and had a look as if to say: _I’ll have them if you don’t want them._ “Sorry, girl. You know the rules. You can’t have food until Mylo is home because you’ll eat his.” Honey whined quietly and dropped the metal bowl with a bang. As she lay down and hit it once with her paw, the front door burst open.

“Ahhh!” Magnus ran around the kitchen island, both him and Brie jumping excitedly before she ran into his arms. He squeezed her tightly, rocking back and forth with his eyes closed. “Oh, Oops, I missed you! My,” Magnus kissed her face and ran his hand over the back of her head, “my baby girl, how are you?”

“Good.” Brie giggled as Magnus lifted her under her arms and caught her again. Honey and Mylo were running around everyone’s feet as they played together. “Wuncle Awec and Brie has candy.”

“Oops, don’t tell fibs. We most certainly did not.” Magnus tilted his head and his face lit up as Alec walked in with Lucas on his hip. Max followed in, hanging up his coat before he closed the door and ran over to the living area. “Max, you can go on the game console until dinner and then you have to finish your homework before you go back on it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Alec was carrying two small bags plus his work things in his free hand, and Magnus took Brie’s stuff, setting it down on the kitchen table.

“Right, tongue out.” Magnus knew the kind of candy that Alec kept in his glove compartment. He glanced over to Max who was on the sofa, not so subtly looking down as he poked his tongue out. Alec dropped his work folder on to the table, trying to look surprised as Brie stuck her blue tongue out at Magnus. “Hmm, I don’t know then,” Magnus threw Brie and caught her by her ankles, making her scream and Alec nearly faint. “We- might have to call a doctor then!”

Brie laughed hysterically as Magnus gathered her into his arms again. Getting his heart rate back to a normal level, Alec walked forward with Lucas clutched tightly to him. “Luca- you’re choking Uncle Alec.” Lucas loosened his grip a little, still with his head against Alec’s shoulder.

Magnus moved towards Alec and it took a few seconds of directing him to stand sideways so Magnus could kiss him quickly. “Hi, Darling. How,” Brie wiggled in Magnus’ arms, “how was work?”

“Good.” Alec laughed as Brie grabbed Magnus’ cheeks.

“Okay, baby girl,” Magnus laughed as he pulled her hands from his face. “I bought you something nice today but you have to let me talk to Uncle Alec first.”

Brie pouted. “I wanna pway wid Wuncle Awic!”

Magnus set her down gently, speaking like a child as he tilted his head. “Yes! But Magnus also wanted to pway with Uncle Awic tonight and that’s not happening now, is it? No! No, it’s not! Go on, see how many hair accessories you can find down your brother’s couch cushions.”

Brie held up her hand to Lucas and he looked at Alec reluctantly. He was definitely the shyest out of the lot of them. A sweet little boy though. All black hair and small glasses that made him look slightly sophisticated. Lucas let Alec set him down and he took Brie’s hand gently as they set off to go and say hi to the dogs.

“Izzy asked if we didn’t mind having Luca until this evening. She’s on placement in the hospital and Simon is styling for a wedding or something. Also, my parents are out-” Alec laughed as he was interrupted, Magnus pulling at his face. “What on earth are you doing?”

Magnus grinned. “Stick your tongue out.” Alec pouted and then showed Magnus a flash of blue, making him shake his head. Magnus put his arms around Alec’s neck, Alec’s hands immediately going to his sides. “You’re a terrible influence, you know that?”

Alec grinned and Magnus leaned forward, firmly pressing their lips together as he tasted bubblegum on Alec’s mouth. Alec pulled him closer, his arms sliding up Magnus’ back.

They both breathed out of their noses as they kissed, the long day making them forget that they had company. Magnus slid his hand against Alec’s face, curling it around the back of his head as their tongues brushed together for a split second and they both moaned quietly.

“Gross,” Max muttered from where he faced the TV.

Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead softly and two of them broke apart, Magnus running his hands down the front of Alec’s work shirt. He adjusted Alec’s collar and pulled his work lanyard over his head so that he could hang it up. Magnus moved back towards the stove and Alec gripped his own bottom lip between his two fingers. As Magnus poked at a few hotdogs that were boiling in water, Alec walked up behind him. Alec grinned with his chin on Magnus’ shoulder, undoing his cuffs and turning them up. Finally, Alec buried his nose in Magnus’ neck, curling his arms around his middle.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered as he watched the kids playing, “we had plans tonight.”

“I know,” Alec whispered back, his breath tickling Magnus’ ear, “but it’s just one night. You know the rule while the kids are here.” Magnus nodded, craning his neck so he could kiss Alec on the cheek. “Besides,” Alec grinned as Magnus’ lips lingered and they rocked slightly, Magnus playing with the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck, “this just means that I’ll have to make it up to you later.”

“Hmm, I find that quite agreeable.” Magnus turned around and kissed Alec quickly with his fingers under his chin before turning back to the living room. “Right, dinner is ready! I want all of your grubby mitts washed and all of you seated before I’ve dished up!”

Max held his hands out to Brie and Luca, and the three of them left the room to go to the bathroom around the corner. Max was actually a great help to Magnus and Alec when the little ones were there.

Alec smiled sweetly at Magnus who was domestically grabbing a pile of small coloured plates. There was a large coffee table in front of the sofa so now that Brie was old enough, Magnus let her sit on the floor with Luca and Max instead of having to put her in her highchair. Alec watched as Magnus started plating up their food and there was a tap on his foot. He looked down to see Mylo sitting with his bowl by his front paws. Honey looked up with her own in her mouth and dropped it on the tiles with a bang.

***

The apartment was silent, bar the occasional press of a computer key. Jace was lying on his back, on the sofa, with his leg hanging over the side. He’d been looking for a new job for a while now, but was lacking a bit of inspiration. His current career path included childminding for a few neighbours and family, working part time at the gym and doing odd jobs for Simon at the salon.

“Hey, be careful!” Jace shouted with a popcorn bowl balanced on his middle. “You’ll hurt yourself if you go crashing around like that!” Jace glanced down to the floor and a red ball came racing around the corner. The ball overshot and spun back, immediately moving towards Jace’s hand. “Hey, boy. You getting tired?” Jace picked up the ball and unscrewed the door, allowing the little white hamster to walk out onto his chest. He stroked his tiny head with one finger and as the hamster started to wash his face, Jace mumbled quietly. “Good boy. Yeah, you’re Jace’s good boy, aren’t you?” Jace pouted his lip, trying to balance Fluffy while he worked on his laptop. “You hungry?” With two fingers, he gently passed a piece of popcorn to the small white creature. “Here, boy. Don’t tell your Mom. Yeah, good boy. Good boy.”

Jace closed down the screen of his laptop, lying quietly as him and Fluffy ate their snacks. Jace was known in the gym and by his friends for being a bit of a tough guy. What they didn’t know is Clary had bought him his little friend so he didn’t feel alone in his apartment while she travelled for work. Understandably, he wasn’t far from company if he wanted it, and it was a little odd to admit about a hamster, but he felt slightly safer in the knowledge that there was someone around to look after and to have to get up for.

“You okay, boy?” Jace mumbled as the hamster set down his piece of popcorn. He sat up to listen to Jace talk and Jace moved his index finger for the hamster to hold on to. “We’re good, aren’t we? See, your mom is coming home.” Fluffy pricked up his ears. “She is. Mmm, any minute. We don’t like her being away, do we? But it must be done. Still, she gets to stay home for a few weeks now.” Jace spoke a little louder. “You know, I don’t like her going, but she loves her job. See, all these famous authors come to her and ask her to draw for them. And, I know, it sounds odd, doesn’t it? But we make it work. Plusss,” Jace picked up fluffy in one hand and set him down in his other, ”she makes a lot of children happy. A lot of bedtime stories annnd all those babies being rocked to sleep. It’s nice to think about, isn’t it? I know that makes her really happy. See, Fluffy, just over a year ago, me and Clary-”

Jace stopped talking and tilted his head at the sound of a car being locked. Despite being on the fifth floor, he’d recognise that sound anywhere. Jace darted up, gently grabbing fluffy in his hands. He ran back and forth with him for a second, excitedly carrying the popcorn bowl in the other hand. He eventually ran into his and Clary’s bedroom, opening the door of the cage on the dresser. Fluffy jumped in and he closed the small door, checking it twice before he ran out again.

Jace thundered down the stairs, taking two at a time and nearly falling three times on the way. He met one of his neighbours around the second floor and ducked under her arm with a huge grin on his face. By the time she looked back to see who had passed, Jace was already in the downstairs lobby.

A little path led from the front of the building, and through the glass door, Jace could see Clary pulling her suitcase from the trunk of the car. In one split moment, Clary caught sight of him and dropped what she was carrying.

They crashed together without a word, clinging on to one another as they pressed together tightly, tears threatening to spill over both of their cheeks.

“Oh,” Jace spoke as he kissed his girlfriend. “Oh, I’ve missed you.”

“Jace, it’s been a week.” Clary grinned back, laughing as Jace spun her around. After kissing her again, he moved to pick up her things from the ground and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. “I’ve missed you too.”

Jace took Clary’s hand in one of his, the suitcase in the other. Clary leaned into him as they walked, more than ready for the next few weeks they would have together.

***

Alec rubbed his eyes as he stood against the kitchen counter and set his mug down. He’d finished another cup of coffee but either Magnus had been buying decaf by accident again or he was beyond a level of child induced exhaustion that caffeine could currently help with.

“Alright, everyone,” Alec tripped over a toy dog, making it bark. Mylo looked up from where he lay on the sofa before putting his head back down again, too covered in stickers to care. Alec picked up the toy, shaking it as he turned it upside down. “Why doesn’t this have a switch?!” He gave up, shoving the toy under one of the only throw cushions that remained on the sofa. Max had headphones on and was sitting in front of the TV with a dozen game disks around him, Lucas was on his stomach and reading through a book silently, pushing his glasses up his little nose, and Brie was shaking her fists as she jumped up and down on the couch, screaming excitedly as she shook a bag of giant marshmallows and made them fly everywhere. “Guys, please! This place looks like a war zone!” Alec’s voice croaked as he shook his hands. “Arghh, why don’t you lot have off buttons?! Uncle Alec wants to sleeeep!”

Alec leaned over the sofa, scooping up Brie with one arm. She sucked on a marshmallow as he carried her stomach down across the living area, tapping Max with his bare foot.

“Whaaat?” Max pulled his headphones from his ears.

“You’re supposed to be helping me. Pick some of these disks up.”

Max groaned, picking up a few of the cases around him. Alec couldn’t care less for once that he was putting them back in the wrong places. Max could fight with Jace about that later.

Alec set Brie down and she crawled for a bag of lollipops that had appeared from somewhere. Alec leaned over her, grabbing them quickly as he tried to remember if him or Magnus had ever even bought them.

There was a chime through the living room and Mylo got up and ran to the door. Alec followed, rubbing his eyes on the way.

“Hey, Simon,” Alec chuckled as he pulled the door open. “Welcome to the madhouse.”

Simon laughed softly and Lucas got up from the floor to run over. Simon crouched down and Lucas ran into his arms. He stood up again, holding onto Luca and wondering if he should mention the purple butterfly clips, unicorn stickers or the boppy headband that was currently on Alec’s head. “Hey, Luca. Were you good for your uncles?” Lucas nodded, putting his arms around Simon’s neck. Max was pulling on his shoes as he sat on the floor.

Simon looked up at Alec and he nodded. Lucas was easy to entertain. Give him some books and he’d keep himself occupied for hours. “I was working at the school today and I spoke to his teacher when I picked him up. She said she mentioned to Izzy about starting him on the next reading level?”

“Yes,” Simon glanced down, waving with his fingertips as Brie clutched at Alec’s legs, “hello, Ambriel.” Brie went further behind Alec’s legs as Max gathered his things and started putting his coat on from the hook by the door. “They want to see how he would do with the books for first grade. He’s read all the ones they have for kindergarten.” Alec smiled. They all knew that Lucas was already excelling above his fellow five year olds. Alec hadn’t doubted it considering Lucas’ parents but it was also a testament to how well they were raising him. “Well, thank you for watching him. Izzy got stuck at the hospital so you did her a big favour.”

“No problem.” Alec brushed Lucas’ dark hair back. “We love having him. Max, Simon is going to drop you off at Mom and Dad’s okay? I’m not off tomorrow but I am the day after so if you want, I’ll text Mom a time and I’ll take you for ice cream when you’re home from school.”

“Yes!” Max pumped his fist, “but only if Magnus gets to come.”

“Deal,” Alec laughed as he hugged Max lightly and ruffled his hair.

“Hey, where is Magnus?” Simon tossed Lucas on his shoulder as Alec yawned.

“Upstairs, folding clothes, I think.”

“Well, tell him thank you. We better get going. Thanks again for having him.”

“No problem. Have a good night.”

Alec watched until Simon had Lucas and Max buckled in safely. As he beeped the horn and set off down the drive, Alec waved and closed the door.

***

The familiar hum of the hospital buzzed around Izzy as she put her stethoscope into her locker. She’d only finished her training a few months previously and was still finding it a little difficult to believe that she was actually qualified. She hadn’t been on the ward much today, instead getting some tests carried out in the lab. As she pulled off her coat, Izzy smiled at her name tag.

_Isabelle Lightwood. MD._

“Oh, what a day!”

Izzy chuckled at the sound of another exhausted staff member. “My sentiments exactly.” She closed her locker door and her eyes widened at the woman standing next to her. “I know you…”

“...Isabelle?” Catarina lit up in a wide smile before putting her hand over her mouth. “You’re- I treated your brother.”

“You did!” Izzy beamed back and they rushed to hug one another. “Oh, my God! It’s been so long!”

“It has,” Catarina laughed. “How- you’re a doctor?!”

“I’m specialising in hematology. I qualified last year!”

“That’s amazing! And how is everyone?! How’s Alec?!”

“Oh,” Izzy laughed. “Alec is doing amazing. No relapses or anything. He’s so happy.”

Catarina clutched her hand to her chest. “That’s amazing to hear. And are you still in contact with-”

Before Catarina could finish her sentence, Izzy picked up her phone from her locker. She flicked at the screen a few times and passed it over. The picture had been taken last Thanksgiving; the family all sitting at the table. 

Catarina’s eyes teared up at the photo. It was part of why Izzy loved this one in particular. While everyone was piled around the table and looking at the camera, Alec was rubbing noses with Magnus in the background. “Oh, Isabelle,” she sniffled and handed the phone back, “they’re still together after all this time?”

Izzy laughed softly, turning off her phone. “They are. And still in love as ever.” Catarina smiled to herself, remembering the two frightened boys that she had once met. After a long and tough shift, hearing that had absolutely made her day. “I’d love to chat for hours, but I want to get home on time to put my son to bed.”

“You have a son?! How old is he?!”

Izzy laughed. “Funny story. He’s five. He was a bit unexpected but I suppose that’s how life works sometimes. He’s my whole world.”

“Well, I’m so happy that you’re all doing well.” Catarina looked at the clock that was pinned on her uniform. “I suppose I better let you get home to your little boy.” She brushed Izzy’s cheek, taking in the brave young woman who had risen above everything thrown at her. “Give everyone my best, okay?”

***

“That’s it. And the other one, over there!” Mylo walked happily across the room, following Alec’s orders. On any given day, Mylo coming across a ball would have led to immediate destruction, but when it came to anything belonging to the kids, Mylo was always courteous enough to leave them without a mark. He dropped a plastic football into the toy bucket that had been Jace’s at some point through his childhood, and went to grab a raggedy doll.

“No, not that one. I got it.” Mylo laid down and Alec picked up the doll. Magnus didn’t mind the dogs helping by picking up things that could be easily wiped, but if he found another dribbly soft toy, Alec would be hearing about it for days. “Right, I think that’s better.” Alec walked over to the counter and tossed Mylo a treat from the jar. “Good boy, Mylo! Who’s a good boy?!” Mylo wagged his tail excitedly as he chewed the small bone and Alec patted his side, pulling the stickers and boppy headband off his head. After a moment, Mylo took the treat across the room and went to lay down in his basket next to the sofa so he could eat it. Alec finished wiping down the counter of sticky fingerprints and cleared up the washing in the sink, finally feeling happy that the place looked presentable. Although Magnus saw his clients and made his cakes in the other section of the house, Alec felt it was important that they always woke up to a clean and tidy kitchen.

“Here, I brewed you a bottle.” As Mylo was falling asleep on the sofa, Alec came back into the living area. He shook a bottle of milk in his hand and Brie crawled over from where she had been dozing on the sofa. She had her little pink pyjamas on and Alec rolled one of the cuffs down on her sleeve as she lay in his lap. He held her gently, supporting her back as he gave the warm bottle to her. She’d been cut down on them a bit now, but still liked one to go to sleep with.

The TV was still on, up on the wall and Alec watched it for a moment. Magnus refused to have the news on because he said it was depressing, preferring instead to check out headlines on his phone. Alec switched off the TV and looked down as Brie sucked at the bottle in her little hands; an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness washing over him.

_*Gasp* Her hands are so tiny._

“I just want you to know,” Alec whispered in the dark room. Brie turned her head to him as her eyelashes fluttered, “how much I love you, little one.” He sniffled. “I’m never going to let anything or anyone hurt you, okay?” He brushed her round cheek with one finger, “You’re Uncle Alec’s little baby girl, aren’t you?”

As Brie eventually started falling asleep, her grip loosened on the empty bottle. Alec took it gently, setting it down on the coffee table. He picked up her little hairbrush and moved back, lying sideways on the sofa as he started undoing the two buns in her hair.

He brushed down her head slowly as her eyes flickered, being careful not to hurt her. He remembered the first time that she had stayed with him and Magnus. Lily hadn’t had the easiest time when Ambriel had been born and had even been on medication for a little while. Magnus had offered for him and Alec to have the baby for a few days and Alec had been too nervous to do anything but look at her in awe. Magnus had been amazing, right off the bat, but it had taken a good few visits for Alec to put that fear aside and for them to start working as a team.

Brie fell asleep in his arms finally and Alec held her tightly against his chest, rubbing her back as he recalled when Izzy was that small. He didn’t want to end up falling asleep on the sofa so as he felt his eyes drifting closed, he stood up slowly, picking up Brie’s cuddly blanket, and draping it over his shoulder. He picked up her bottle, dropping it in the sink before grabbing one of Brie’s pacifiers from the table and putting it into her mouth.

Brie moved in her sleep to hug around Alec’s neck and he grinned at the cute sucking noise in his ear. It took a good bit of effort to get the baby gate open at the bottom of the stairs and Mylo ran past him as he flipped the lights off and made his way up.

***

Magnus shivered slightly as he opened his eyes, wondering why he was face down in a pile of sweet smelling clothes. It took him a moment, as he rubbed his eyes to realise that he’d fallen asleep on the bed. Honey was in the basket on the floor, barely visible in the dark, and Magnus, who had been multitasking and half in the process of getting changed, was barefoot and only in jogging bottoms.

Magnus dragged himself from the bed, yawning and rubbing his face as he threw a thin zip-up on and stumbled across the hall. Honey got up immediately and followed behind him. Magnus wasn’t sure how long he had fallen asleep for but if Alec had spent the whole evening alone with the three kids then Magnus was going to be the one who owed him.

Magnus strolled across the landing, nearly reaching the top of the stairs before he noticed the strip of light coming from under one of the doors. He pushed it open softly and his heart melted as he looked into the room.

Alec was standing with his back to the door, bouncing Brie slightly as she slept safely in his arms. It was only then that Magnus realised he’d taken out his hearing aids before drifting off. He could see Brie’s music box open on the dresser, the little figure spinning around, but the house was silent. The room was unmistakable to anyone as Brie’s, as everything in sight was pink. Her favourite colour. There was a big mural Clary and Magnus had worked on, a painted ‘A’ up behind the bed that was in the middle of the room. The bed was regular sized but with rails all around it to keep Brie safe, although they were lowered at the moment.

Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s shoulders and he jumped slightly before turning around. Alec said something and Magnus shook his head, signing to him that he didn’t have his hearing aids in. Alec nodded and motioned for Magnus to take Brie from him, supporting her gently as he passed her over.

_“She just fell asleep.”_ Alec signed to him and Magnus nodded. He usually just signed with Alec in the mornings or evenings as they were getting up or going to sleep, but couldn’t exactly with his arms full. Magnus didn't like Alec having to shout at him and since they'd both learnt to be fluent in ASL, it was much better for them both. “ _You want to put her in her bed?”_

Magnus shook his head, just wanting to hold on to her for a moment longer. A time would come when he wouldn’t be able to carry her and he wanted to make the most of every moment.

Alec watched silently with a look of pure love on his face. Magnus rocked his little sister protectively, pressing his lips to her forehead. Her eyelids moved as she smiled sleepily, making Alec wonder what she was dreaming about.

Magnus carried her across the room, clutching her to his bare chest as his feet brushed over the soft, baby pink carpet. He kissed her once more as Alec pulled her blanket back, setting her down softly. Alec put his arm over Magnus’ shoulder and kissed the top of his head, Magnus’ arm around his back.

After a moment of watching her silently, Alec moved across the room and drew the curtains, watching as Magnus’ pulled up the railings around Brie’s bed. They could both stay there for hours and watch her but they needed rest too.

Magnus smiled as he signed. _“She’s perfect, isn’t she?”_

_“She is.”_ Alec smiled back as he walked over to the dresser, closing the music box. _“But I know who she takes after.”_

Magnus blushed slightly as Alec kissed his cheek and laced their fingers together. They walked out together as they waved, Brie far too gone into dreamland to take any notice. Magnus dimmed the light and closed the door, taking one final look before he let Alec lead him back to their room. There’d been so many times over the past few years where they had questioned themselves and wondered whether their plans for the future would work out. Now, as him and Alec lay down together, warm and wrapped in each other’s embrace and their hearts full of love, it was hard to believe that they could ever be any happier. They’d built their house together but it was in their hearts, and each other, that they had finally found their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I can't wait to take you guys on this new journey.  
> If you've enjoyed, please leave a comment. <3


	2. Note to readers:

Hi everyone,

I understand it's been a while since I posted last and have had some comments about continuing with my sequel.

I wanted to let you know that while this fic is definitely being written, it will be a bit of a wait and I hope you can understand that.

When I posted the first chapter, I was a little hasty and didn't realise the level of research and work that this fic again would involve. I've decided that in order to make sure it is written accurately and sensitively to the themes shown again, this means that I will have to write either the majority or the whole of the fic before I can upload. This is also to make sure that I take some pressures off myself as with my last posting schedule, I pushed myself far too much and both my physical and mental health took a direct hit because of it.

I think it's even more important during these current events that we take care of ourselves and I hope you can be understanding that I need this time. I'll upload updates now and then on the #F2Fic hashtag on Twitter if you'd like to be kept updated. Please remember that behind your beloved stories are real people with real life problems going on right now. It's more important than ever to leave positive comments and thank creators who are trying to produce content in these difficult times.

Thanks everyone, and be safe.

Alice x


End file.
